


Torn and Restored

by Vesper90



Series: Act 3 [2]
Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Daniel finally opens up to Dylan, Daniel has feelings, Dylan has feelings, Dylan is a good boyfriend, Honeymoon phase of the relationship so obviously, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, No one says the L word, Oh god I'm that annoying person that overdoes their tags, Out of Character, Spanking, They should probably discuss that, They talk, but it's implied a bit, but mostly they end up having sex, but this is my sandbox, let me play how I want, maybe a little, or whatever he is, understanding Dylan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesper90/pseuds/Vesper90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel and Dylan growing closer after the London Show and their introduction to The Eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torn and Restored

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授权翻译】Torn and Restored/损后修复](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731694) by [9024Scarlett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/9024Scarlett/pseuds/9024Scarlett)



Control. 

Daniel had never had anyone give it to him willingly before. Even when he'd been doing stage shows with Henley as his assistant, his requests to her were always followed grudgingly. 

Being handed control willingly, enthusiastically even, was quite an experience that left Daniel lightheaded and more at peace than he had felt in a long time. 

After the London show, after the observatory, after finding out that Thaddeus had been on their side the whole time, after The Eye had put them in a new home when returning to New York became to difficult, after all of that Daniel was amazed daily when he woke up next to Dylan on a daily basis. 

He had been sure, was still sure though it was fading as the weeks passed, that Dylan would get sick of him. For once he desperately wanted to be wrong. 

The sun coming up woke Daniel today. Their bedroom was on the Eastern side of the house and they consistently forgot to close the curtains before bed, forcing Daniel to become an early riser just like Dylan. The sun crept across the bed and Daniel watched it highlight the silver strands in Dylan's hair and stubble. He was attempting to let the man sleep, last night they hadn't gotten much sleep at all after the discovery that there was at least one rope knot that Daniel knew that Dylan was completely unable to escape from. Daniel smirked to himself at the memory of making Dylan complete fall apart. Holding him at the edge until Dylan was cursing him in languages that Daniel didn't even know Dylan knew. Not that Daniel knew the languages himself, but “fuck you, let me come” was a sentiment that translated pretty universally apparently.

The sun finally reached Dylan's eyes and he groaned, rolling over to press his face into his pillow, bringing his body into direct contact with Daniel.

"Good morning" Daniel said, no longer worried about waking Dylan up.

"If you think I'm getting up right now you are dreaming." Dylan replied, voice slightly muffled as he spoke into the pillow he was using to block out the sun.

Daniel laughed, then untangled himself from the blankets and stood up to cross the room and pull the curtains, letting the room become semi-dark again.

"Why would I think that? We don't have any plans and I'll have you know that sleeping in on a Sunday is a time honored Atlas family tradition. That, Daniel thought, was the first time he'd thought of anything about his family positively in a long time. He came back up bed, wrapping himself around Dylan possessively and pulling the blankets back over himself.

Dylan's turned his head and cracked an eye open to look at Daniel. "You never talk about your family."

Daniel shifted uncomfortably and replied "neither do you."

"I talk about my father all the time." 

"Yes, but you don't really 'talk' about him. You talk about his shows, or about his skills, but you don't talk about him as your father. He could just be any other magician. You never talk about your mother either." Dylan winced.

"There are...it's hard to remember the good things because of all the bad." Dylan admitted.

"Same reason I don't talk about mine" Daniel said. "Don't you know everything anyway? I mean you investigated me, for the FBI and The Eye." Daniel rolled away from Dylan, getting defensive.

"True, but I didn't dig that far by a long shot. It wasn't necessary." Dylan followed Daniel across the bed, wrapping his arms around him. "You don't have go talk about it, I was just making an observation."

"Good, because I don't want too."

"Alright, now turn over and come give me a refresher course on that thing you did last night with your tongue."

Daniel laughed and rolled over, the tension of the moment gone as he pressed a hard kiss to Dylan's mouth.

Dylan could wait for Daniel to open up. They had time.

\-------  
A week passed before any more was said on the topic and Dylan nearly missed it, wrapped up in the book he was reading on the couch in the library. 

It was Sunday again. Merritt had gone off somewhere, promising to be back that evening, and Lula had dragged Jack out of the house with demands that he take her on an actual date before she started feeling like some cheap floozy, "like Buffy over there" she'd said, pointing at Daniel who had flipped her off.

"It was my mom that got me started with magic you know?"

It took a second for Dylan to register what Daniel had said, but when he did he carefully marked his place in the book and layed it down on the coffee table slowly...as if too much sudden movement might startle Daniel.

"Oh?" 

"Yeah, she loved it. Card tricks, sawing people in half, rabbits pulled out of hats...she would have loved that trick Lula did, pulling the hat out of the rabbit." Daniel had a small smile on his lips as he talked. "Even when she figured out how the trick was done she loved it. She worked as a waitress at a club that had magician performances every other week, she used to bring me with her to work so I could watch them."

"When...when she got sick I'd sit with her and do all the different tricks I learned. Kept learning new ones for her." Daniel looked pained and Dylan got up from his couch and crossed the room to sit next to him. He just sat there, close enough to touch but waiting for Daniel to come to him. He didn't have to wait long, Daniel almost immediately curled into Dylan's side, pressing his nose into the curve of Dylan's throat. 

"What happened to her?" 

"Cancer. Nothing I could do and trust me, years worth of therapists all told me that was where my control issues came from...I don't need that observation from you."

Dylan had been thinking it, but he never would have been callous enough to bring it up.

"But you kept doing magic after..." 

"Not at first, I packed it all up and dragged it from foster home to foster home with me, but I didn't use it for...a long time. I couldn't look at it without thinking about her and life was shitty enough then without remembering life before."

There was silence for a few moments and then Daniel started to fidget, pulling back from Dylan awkwardly.

"There, uh, now that's out there. Yeah..." Daniel moved to get up and Dylan pulled him back to him forcefully. 

"No, you're staying right here. Stop feeling embarrassed because you told me something personal. I'm not going to hold it against you or use it against you, so just stay." Daniel was tense in Dylan's arms for long enough that Dylan considered letting him up, though he didn't want to, but finally Dylan felt the tense lines of Daniel's body relax against him and shift as Daniel adjusted his body into a more comfortable position, face against Dylan's neck and his left arm wrapped around Dylan's waist.

A few minutes passed in complete silence, except for the sounds of their breathing.

"I thought I was supposed to be in control" Daniel finally broke the silence. "But here you are getting all dommy on me.” He sounded amused. 

"I believe I said that you could be in control in the bedroom, this doesn't look like a bedroom to me" Dylan replied. "And if you think this is me being 'dommy' then you would be in for a surprise if I actually turned the tables on you in the bedroom Danny."

There was a sharp intake of air from Daniel at that statement and Dylan smirked.

"Oh yeah?" Daniel was trying his best to sound like he was questioning Dylan's claim, but it sounded too anticipatory for that.

"Oh yeah."

There was a moment of silence once more, both of them trying to decide what to say next. Daniel was the one that broke the silence first.

"So...bedroom?"

"Are you going to tell me where you hid my handcuffs."

"I think you mean my handcuffs...and you may have to make me tell you." Daniel smirked at Dylan and stood up. 

"Oh so your going to be a brat then? Bedroom, now." Dylan lightly smacked Daniel on the ass, laughing when he saw the incredulous look on Daniel's face. "Move it."

From there it was a slightly giddy pair that took the stairs two at a time. Dylan swore he heard Daniel actually giggle at one point, but for the sake of not hurting Danny’s ego he didn’t mention it, just smiled and picked up the pace as they reached the floor their bedroom was on. 

Technically they both had bedrooms. The home The Eye had provided was large enough for everyone to have their own rooms (it also connected, via several underground tunnels in unused parts of the Tube system, to The Eye’s base of operation), rather than bunking together, but Daniel hadn’t used his room for longer than half of the first night they’d been there. Dylan remembered waking up in the middle of the night when his bed shifted, finding Daniel trying trying to get under the blankets without waking him. He’d pulled Daniel to him and gone back to sleep. They’d gone to bed together every night since, though neither of them had really talked about it. 

Dylan shut the door to the bedroom solidly behind them and then pressed Daniel against the door, pressing him there with his hips and a biting kiss that left Daniel gasping for breath when Dylan pulled away. He was holding Daniel tightly by the wrists during the kiss, but he released him for a moment to gauge the situation.

“Do you really want to do this? I did promise to let you be in control in here.” He indicated the room with a general wave of the hand. 

“I think I’m entitled to change things up a bit then, if I’m in control.”

“That’s…an interesting take on it.”

“Do…do you want to do this?” Daniel asked. “I mean if you prefer it the other way we can just…”

“No! No, I don’t really have a preference. I’m…flexible.”

Daniel smirked at that statement. “Oh definitely, definitely flexible.”

“Brat” Dylan smacked him on the side gently. “We’re good?” 

“Absolutely.” 

With that confirmation, Daniel’s entire demeanor changed. It was like a switch had been flipped from caring, careful partner to domineering and controlling lover. He yanked Daniel away from the door and turned them around, shoving him toward the bed. 

“Strip” was the only word he said. Daniel was more than happy to comply. He started to rip off his clothes as fast as possible, but Dylan grabbed his wrists and stopped him.

“Slowly.”

Daniel groaned in frustration, but complied anyway. He pulled off the sweatshirt he was wearing, hoping it at least looked minimally sexy. He’d had women do strip teases for him before, but he’d never considered doing to same for anyone. There were a lot of firsts for him in this…whatever it was, that he and Dylan were doing. 

His jeans were next. He unbuttoned them slowly but then was distracted by Dylan stepping toward him and running his hands over Daniel’s chest. 

“Keep going” Dylan ordered, pinching one of Daniel’s nipples as he said it. Daniel shoved his pants down a little quickly, but Dylan seemed inclined to ignore that. Dylan stepped out of his pants and stood naked in front of Dylan, who stepped back to look him over. Under those assessing eyes Daniel found himself blushing, despite the fact that the two had seen each other unclothed many times before. It was incredibly different to be on the other side of this situation. 

“Good, now I want you to lie down on your back and put your hands behind your head.” Daniel hesitated and Dylan reached out and delivered another light slap to Daniel’s ass. “Now, if you don’t mind.” 

Daniel finally got moving, he backed up onto the bed and moved into the position that Dylan had given him. Dylan knelt down on the bed next to him. 

“Now we both know there isn’t any real way for me to tie you up that you couldn’t figure some way to escape from, not without taking more rope or more time than I care for at the moment. So what you are going to do is practice a little self-control, got it? You are going to lay there and not move, because if you do I’m going to stop.”

“Stop what?”

In lieu of a response, Dylan leaned down and took the head of Daniel’s cock in his mouth, sucking at it. Daniel moaned and his hips immediately levered up off the bed and Dylan backed off, which caused a frustrated whimper to fall from Daniel’s lips. 

“I said don’t move” Dylan growled. 

“That is just not going to happen and you know it” Daniel responded. Dylan rolled his eyes. 

“Well at least you kept your hands where I told you, so that’s something.” Dylan put his hands on Daniel’s hips and pushed down, keeping him still as his lips came in contact with his cock again. He had to keep an almost bruising grip on the bucking hips, listening to Daniel moan loudly as he sucked. 

A brief thought flickered through Daniel’s mind that he was awfully glad that the other three Horsemen were out of the house at the moment, because he really didn’t think he could handle the knowing looks he would have been getting later otherwise, but all thoughts flew out of his mind completely when he felt Dylan taking him all the way, deep throating him. Suddenly, without his conscious permission, Daniel's hands came out from behind his head and settled on Dylan’s head, curling into his hair and holding him down on his cock. Watching him intently with pupils that were blown wide with arousal. 

Seconds after his hands moved, Dylan was pulling off. Daniel’s reaction was immediate and vulgar. 

“Fuck, what are…why the fuck did you stop!” Daniel slammed his head back onto the pillows. 

“I told you not to move." Dylan grabbed at Daniel’s hands and forced them down onto the bed. “Turn over, hands and knees. Maybe that will keep your hands where I tell you.” 

“You are such a bastard” Daniel groaned.

“Oh please, compared to what you did to me last week? This is practically vanilla.” Daniel turned over, getting on his hands and knees on the bed, suddenly feeling very exposed. The bed shifted behind him and he turned his head to see what was happening, only to get a slap to the ass that stung quite a bit more than the previous ones he’d received. 

That didn’t stop him from moaning loudly. 

“Oh, that’s interesting…we’ll need to revisit that reaction, but until then. Eyes front. You don’t need to see what I’m doing.” 

Daniel heard him get off the bed and heard the sound of the bedside table drawer opening and then clothes rustling. The bed shifted again and Dylan was suddenly behind and over him, pressed naked against his back. Daniel could feel his dick pressed against his ass and he wiggled a little instinctively and was rewarded with Dylan moaning and burying his head in Dylan’s neck. 

“Be still” he finally said, then bit his neck gently. “Now let’s revisit that reaction you had a moment ago.”

If Daniel’s face hadn’t already been flushed from their activity it would have been at that moment anyway. 

Dylan moved away from Daniel and sat back and kneeled behind him. He caressed the curve of Daniel’s ass gently, then pulled back and delivered a mild slap that was almost too gentle to be considered a spanking. Daniel groaned and dropped his head down onto the bed. Dylan repeated the action with slightly more strength, then again, and again. Soon he was spanking in earnest, though not hard enough to cause real pain. Daniel had bitten down on his arm to muffle his moans at first, until Dylan had delivered a particular painful slap and told him to let him hear him. 

After only a minute or two, though it felt much longer to Daniel, the spanking stopped. He wasn’t sure if he was pleased or sad that it was over. He was gasping, more turned on than he could believe, and feeling intimately empathetic for all the times he’d held Dylan on edge. There were also, much to his embarrassment, tear tracks on his face. 

“Please, please Dylan…I can’t…I need…” Daniel whimpered. Dylan ran a hand down his back soothingly and stroked over his slightly pinked ass. 

“Shh, shh, it’s okay. Turn over and we’ll take care of you.” Daniel turned over, hissing slightly as his ass came in contact with the sheets. Dylan kissed his hip bone and then Daniel felt his hand applying lube to his cock before Dylan moved up his body and lined them up, thrusting against him. From there it was simply physics, their bodies moving on their own. 

They kissed, biting at each other’s lips, then Dylan moved to Daniel’s neck to return the favor of the many hickies that Daniel had given him in the past. Dylan intentionally picked a spot high up on the neck, chuckling internally when he thought of the fact that it was far too high to be hidden from their roommates by Daniel. Daniel didn’t object, though he was hardly in the mindset to do so. Soon enough he came, shouting as he did it. Dylan moved to the other side of Daniel’s neck, biting at it. He continued to thrust a few more times, Daniel bucking up to encourage him, and finally he came as well. 

He collapsed on top of Daniel for a moment. Trying to catch his breath. After a few moments he moved to roll off him, but Daniel’s arms came up around him and held tight.

“No, stay…I like you there.”

“Can you breathe?” Dylan asked disbelievingly. 

“Well enough. Stay.” Dylan didn’t respond, but relaxed so his weight rested on Dylan’s body. They both lay there in comfortable silence for a while. 

Eventually Dylan maneuvered so he could bring his hands up to Daniel’s face, wiping at the remains of the tear tracks and then placing a kiss on one cheek, tasting salt.

“I didn’t hurt you did I?” 

“No, it was fine…better than fine actually.” Daniel admitted, blushing. 

“Good, good.” Dylan rested his head in the curve of Daniel’s neck again for a few moments before moving to place his weight on his elbows, raising up so that he could look into Daniel’s eyes.

“About earlier…thank you.”

“For what?”

“For trusting me with that story. For telling me about your mother.” 

“It’s about time I trusted someone.”

“Thank you for picking me” Dylan kept his eyes locked on Daniel’s not letting him look away. Trying to communicate the rest of what he meant without saying more.

“Who else would I pick.” Daniel reached around Dylan’s neck and tugged him back down.

Yeah, Dylan thought, Daniel knew what he was trying to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing sex between two people of the same sex is so hard (pun not intended). Every time you use a pronoun it's a guessing game as to whether your reader will know which "he" or "his" you are referring too.
> 
> Also I thought I would never finish this. I swear it just kept getting longer and longer (pun also not intended.)


End file.
